


【VD】De profundis clamo ad te,domine

by Crystalwort



Series: 训练日系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁从不习惯自己处在被制住的局势，但全然被维吉尔遮挡住光并隔断外界的一切，包括古怪的声音和别的、其他的什么在八岁之前并不是一件陌生的事。因此他短暂愣住出神了一会儿，大脑里飞快的掠过一片绿头野鸭偶尔会停留的池塘和四散的木剑，以及一棵开花的玉兰和水边蔓延生长的蒲草的气息。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 训练日系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821205
Kudos: 29





	【VD】De profundis clamo ad te,domine

昏暗的教堂仍然布满新鲜灰尘的气味，通过玻璃花窗穹顶折射进来的袤寰宙芒随着祈祷声的下沉而消散在空无的内厅，还未完全掀开面容的神像手握一把巨剑，人们在他的剑柄挂上了一顶潮湿带露的月季花冠。

但丁被迫同他哥哥贴得很近，他的腰被维吉尔毫不留情地压在布道讲台上，男人袖领上细密精致的刺绣将他的脸压熨出些深深的痕迹。他从他哥哥的衣角里闻到了一点梨和糖的甜味，像是伊娃偶尔在修剪过月季花圃后的夏天会做的一碟酥洋梨湿糕和涂上番红花酱烤干的核桃，但除开这些，他们彼此的血液的气味也同别的一切在此刻交融在一起，甚至他的嘴唇也残留着这样的味道。

但丁情绪晦暗地移开脸，紧紧咬住牙齿。维吉尔则毫不在意但丁的拒绝，他漠然地用左手锢住那个倔强的下巴迫使他弟弟艰难地张开嘴。

然后，他冷笑着咬住他弟弟的舌尖，强烈的疼痛和窒息感让但丁几乎噎住，维吉尔就像烧灼的滚烫寒铁把他融铸在这片狭窄的樊隅，他的呼吸、血管跳动、心脏的起搏都只为维吉尔存在和掌控，十多年的分别光阴让他的兄长更偏向极端和冷酷以及对整个世界抱有的积极看法仅仅只存留下需要去征服。

而现在，现在但丁就是他需要用血液和刀戟去抢占的那片私人领地，他是他的手下败将、战利品和所有物。  
维吉尔伸出手顺着他弟弟大胆且毫不在意的光裸在外的腰肢一路向上，如同蚁虫噬啃般摩擦过他光滑柔韧的皮肤。但丁感到一种喑烧的痛苦，但他早已经丧失了脱困的细微可能，挫败的挣扎间只能触碰到维吉尔起伏的光裸胸膛，而他们的双腿像蛇类交尾一般紧紧地交缠在一起。

但丁从不习惯自己处在被制住的局势，但全然被维吉尔遮挡住光并隔断外界的一切，包括古怪的声音和别的、其他的什么在八岁之前并不是一件陌生的事。因此他短暂愣住出神了一会儿，大脑里飞快的掠过一片绿头野鸭偶尔会停留的池塘和四散的木剑，以及一棵开花的玉兰和水边蔓延生长的蒲草的气息。

维吉尔抓起但丁嶙峋的膝窝，毫不留情地分开他合拢的双腿。但丁的大腿内侧和缩在肉唇里的阴蒂被涎着清液的膨胀龟头不停刮蹭侵犯，淌出口水的口腔被维吉尔牢牢用舌头扫荡包裹、吮吸。在漫长的纠磨鞭笞之间，那根青筋虬结的肿胀滚烫的肉柱终于强硬冷酷地刺入处子穴。

但丁想要尖叫，维吉尔的手指恶意地揉捏过他兄弟微微鼓胀尚未完全发育的乳房，然后他一一吞下了但丁悲咽似的呻吟。

玻璃花窗穹顶下那挂上的月季花冠的手握巨剑的神像看起来是如此的庄重，太阳从他的背影里喷薄而出，那张半掩的吉尔塔瑰稠布也无法遮盖他威严的面容。

那个神像同他们的父亲并不十分相似，可但丁仍然在神色交汇的时候感到了一阵难捱的羞耻。

他想要闭上眼睛或者只是随便怎么遮掩住也好，但极度亲密又破碎的交媾让但丁不得不睁大眼睛仰起头。窄小嫩肉被破开的痛楚和别的一切都不同：比木剑剑柄上粗糙木刺断进皮肉里的细微疼痛来得更为暴戾恣睢；被阎魔刀捅进胸腔中流淌出的血液也不如这种痛苦来得黏密潮湿。

维吉尔注意到了但丁的目光，他想要搭上眼睛作以遮挡的手指被他的哥哥充满控制欲地牢牢箍在掌心，然后被迫往下探去握住了那根完全没入他柔软潮湿的体内的粗大阴茎，他的指头在触碰到沉甸甸地冲撞在他的耻骨上的囊袋的头一秒便微微紧张地蜷缩起来。

但丁被维吉尔紧紧抓住后脑勺的细软头发，他被迫更朝上仰起头发出一声破碎的尖叫，滚烫的精液被他的哥哥低吼着强硬地射进子宫里。

瑰红的天穹尽头，斯巴达正凝视着他的儿子们。在遗失的野火星涝的成长中他冷漠暴戾的长子现在正如同蔓灾般吞噬啃尽次子。所有的声音和叫喊，都消失在一派狂吁的淫乱中，置于万钧雷霆的焚烧洪飓的快感和痛苦的毁灭之下。


End file.
